Mizimel
by Zeephyre
Summary: Fili aime se relaxer dans la petite clairière tranquille tout prêt d'Erebor. Mais en cette fin de journée, sa méditation va être perturbée par des évènements qui vont remuer des souvenirs et sentiments dans plus d'un coeur. (Futur/fin alternative de l'après bataille des cinq armées)


**Voici un des nombreux OS qui me trottaient dans la tête ! Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

><p>- Nadazdad ! Nadazdad !<p>

Assit au pied d'un des arbres bordant la petite prairie où il aimait méditer, Fili se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir une petite tête brune se précipiter sur lui. Il eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras que la fillette était déjà blottit contre lui, son visage enfouit dans ses cheveux. Il fut surpris quand il sentit de l'humidité dans son cou et comprit que la petite naine pleurait.

- Hé là, hé là, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser en frottant son dos de manière rassurante alors que tout son frêle petit corps était agité par des sanglots.

Positionné en tailleur dans l'herbe, il la souleva pour qu'elle puisse s'installer plus confortablement dans le creux de ses jambes.

Il ne chercha pas tout de suite à savoir ce qui n'allait pas, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à la comprendre si elle tentait de lui parler dans cet état. A la place, il commença de bercer doucement la petite naine en murmurant des mots rassurant à son oreille.

- Na - Nadazdad! Hoqueta-t-elle en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux cheveux blonds et en cherchant à enfouir d'avantage son visage contre le torse de Fili.

- Shhh. Je suis là, Mizimel. Tout va bien, je suis là.

Fili était étonné de la voir dans un tel état. D'habitude, quand elle venait le retrouver, c'était des rires et non des sanglots qui l'alertaient de sa présence. La fillette n'était habituellement que joie et espièglerie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y il a petite Mizimel ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais tant de chagrin ? Demanda finalement Fili quand les tremblements contre lui diminuèrent un peu et que les larmes semblèrent cesser de se déverser entre son cou et ses mèches blondes.

- C'est – c'est… c'est Adad, renifla la brune en tentant d'essuyer ses yeux avec son petit poing.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'a fait Adad ?

- Il – Il ne m'aime plus, hoqueta-t-elle alors que les larmes repartaient de plus belles et recommençaient de dévaler furieusement le long de ses petites joues encore marquées par les rondeurs de l'enfance.

- Allons, allons, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis une telle chose ? Adad t'aime très fort.

- N – non, c – c'est pas v – vrai ! Il – il m'a di – disputé très f-fort tout à l – l'heure !

- Est-ce que tu as fait une bêtise ?

- Non ! Répliqua la brune en s'écartant du torse contre lequel elle était blottit pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux bleus brillant de larmes dans les bleus du blond. Je n'ai pas fait de bêtise ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Alors raconte moi tout Mizimel. Et sèches ces larmes. Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris.

Le compliment eu l'effet de faire fleurir le début d'un petit sourire sur le visage de la fillette et Fili écarta quelques mèches humides collées à son visage avant de lui essuyer doucement les joues du revers de sa manche.

- Il – il était triste et - et se tenait la tête entre ses mains, commença-t-elle tout en fixant et triturant une des tresses blondes entre ses petits doigts, alors… alors j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir…J'ai été le voir et je lui ai demandé de monter sur ses genoux…

- Et c'est pour ca qu'il t'a disputé ? Demanda Fili en haussant doucement un sourcil interrogateur quand elle fit une pause dans son histoire.

- N – non, il a sourit et m'a fait un bisou ici, dit la petite fille en relevant la tête pour montrer sa joue rougit pas les pleurs.

- Seuls les Adads qui aime leurs petites filles leur fond des bisous sur la joue, tu sais, en profita pour intervenir le plus âgé tout en continuant de caresser et démêler doucement les longues et soyeuses mèches brunes.

Peu convaincu, la petite fille fit la moue et haussa les épaules.

- Alors pourquoi il m'a disputé quand je lui ai raconté les jeux qu'on faisait tout les deux ? Murmura la petite fille en amenant la tresse à son visage pour la frotter sous son nez.

Ce petit geste qu'elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de fairesemblait lui apporter du réconfort ; et quand Fili lui avait demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle lui avait répondu que ses cheveux étaient doux et qu'elle aimait leur odeur.

- Oh… Oh ma petite Mizimel, souffla Fili en fermant les yeux et en resserrant le plus petit corps dans son étreinte.

Alors c'était ça.

- Je – Je comprend pas, recommença à pleurer la petite princesse.

- Shhh shhh ne pleure plus Mizimel, chuchota Fili à son oreille alors que son propre cœur se tordait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il comprenait ce qui avait déclenché la colère de l'Adad de sa petite Mizimel. Et à vrai dire, même sans avoir été présent, il savait que c'était plus de la peine mélangé à de la souffrance qui avait provoqué son emportement. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il n'était pas sur qu'il aurait mieux agit si leur places avaient été inversé. Il n'était même pas sur qu'il aurait pu accomplir la moitié de ce que lui avait si parfaitement bien accomplit.

Mais sa petite Mizimel était encore trop jeune pour comprendre tout cela. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne jamais chercher à la connaître quand il avait réalisé qu'il en avait la possibilité…Peut-être que cela aurait été mieux pour tout le monde. Et pourtant, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Dans sa solitude, ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Il l'aimait maintenant comme sa propre fille.

- Pour – pourquoi Adad ne m'aime p – plus ?

La question de la petite fille le sortit immédiatement de ses pensées et il baissa ses yeux pour pouvoir fixer doucement les siens.

- Oh ma princesse, Adad t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour lui. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

- A – alors pourquoi il – il … je n'ai rien fait de mal !

- Bien sur que non tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais tu sais, ça fait beaucoup de peine à ton Adad quand tu lui parles de moi… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué quand tu étais plus petite ?

La petite naine de six ans hocha la tête.

- Que je devais pas parler de toi parce que Adad serait triste et ne comprendrait pas pourquoi tu viens voir que moi, récita-t-elle.

Fili hocha doucement la tête, un sourire à la fois triste et attendris sur le visage.

- Et tu te souviens pourquoi je ne peux pas aller voir ton Adad ? Demanda-t-il doucement en caressant tendrement sa joue.

- Parce ce que sinon il serait encore plus triste et parce que tu es mon tadûl'adad à moi, continua la fillette.

- C'est ça, Mizimel. Et tu ne voudrais pas voir ton Adad triste n'est-ce pas ?

La petite fille secoua négativement la tête. Son Adad se mettait rarement autant en colère contre elle, mais même avec ce qu'il s'était passé en cette fin de soirée, elle aimait énormément son Adadel.

- Mais je comprend pas Nadazdad, continua t-elle en levant ses yeux bleus sur le visage du blond.

- Tu comprendra dans quelques années, chuchota Fili en embrassant ses cheveux. Pour l'instant, c'est notre petit secret à tout les deux !

Il fit un clin d'œil à la petite brune et celle ci, excité par l'idée d'un secret, lui sourit. Même si en réalité, étant encore trop petite pour réellement comprendre, elle avait plusieurs fois – comme aujourd'hui – laissé échapper des bribes de leur secret.

- D'accord, répondit t-elle en gloussant quand Fili leva sa main pour qu'elle tape dedans et scelle leur pacte.

- Félie ? Félie !

- C'est Adad, chuchota la brune en tournant des yeux inquiets vers Fili.

- Tu devrais le rejoindre alors.

Le blond se releva et se pencha ensuite pour déposer un baiser sur la tête de la petite qui en profita pour nouer une nouvelle fois ses petits bras autour de son cou pour presser un bisou sur sa joue. Attendris, Fili sourit et sentit ses yeux s'humidifier légèrement. Parfois, il lui semblait revoir des images du passé.

- Aller vas-y maintenant, soufflât-t-il, je suis sur que Adad est très inquiet pour toi.

La petite brune commença de partir mais arrêta soudainement sa course pour se retourner.

- Je pourrais revenir jouer avec toi demain, Nadazdad ?

- Evidemment. Je t'attendrais ici, comme d'habitude.

Heureuse la fillette arbora un large sourire et repartit en courant en direction de la voix qui l'appelait à travers les arbre. Mais soudainement un grondement raisonna tout près d'elle.

Effrayé la petite s'arrêta et poussa un cris perçant quand elle aperçut un warg sortir de derrière un buisson.

Son père, alarmé par le cris apparut en courant quelques secondes trop tard seulement. Il n'eut pas le temps de dégainer une flèche que l'animal était déjà sur la petite fille, tout crocs dehors.

- Non ! Félie !

Mais le warg n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible. Comme par enchantement, la branche d'un arbre sortit des feuillages et propulsa l'animal au loin. Le brun en profita alors pour tirer trois flèches sur la tête de la bête qui retomba au sol sans souffle.

Sortant de sa torpeur le brun accouru auprès de sa fille roulée en boule par terre.

- Félie !

- Adad !

Au son de la voix de son père, la fillette sortit de sa position de protection et tendit les bras vers son père qui l'attrapa et la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

- Félie, murmura-t-il a nouveau en l'étreignant fortement alors que les larmes de frayeurs menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux fermé.

Il inspira profondément son odeur pour essayer de se calmer et de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Une fois qu'il eu retrouvé un peu de son calme et qu'il arriva à doucement détacher sa fille de son corps pour regarder son visage, il fut extrêmement surprit de ne pas apercevoir de larmes dans ses yeux.

Il parcouru son plus petit corps de ses mains et de ses yeux, cherchant la moindre blessure mais ne découvrit rien d'alarmant à part quelques petites égratignures.

- Félie… j'ai eu si peur, murmura-t-il ému en la serrant à nouveau contre lui alors qu'elle refermait ses petit bras autour de son cou et enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

- Je vais bien Adad, murmura-t-elle pour le rassurer.

Le brun la serra encore quelques secondes fortement contre lui pour se rassurer avant de l'éloigner doucement de lui pour la re regarder.

- Il ne m'a rien fait, continua la fillette tout en caressant et jouant avec les cheveux de son père. Le brun sentit un sentiment de fierté gonfler dans sa poitrine et remplacer la peur qui l'avait glacé.

Sa petite fille était entrain de le rassurer quand c'aurait du être l'inverse.

- Je suis si fier de toi, lui dit-il, tu n'as même pas eu peur.

Il se demanda alors soudainement comment un warg était-il arrivé ici ? Cette petite partie de forêt pratiquement collé à Erebor avait été depuis longtemps sécurisé et tout les enfants venait souvent jouer par ici. Il faudrait qu'il parle avec Dwalin et qu'il sécurise une nouvelle fois cet endroit.

- C'est parce que je savais que vous étiez là pour me protéger, lui répondit la brune en reposant sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'elle étouffait un bayement.

- Vous ? Répéta l'archer en haussant les sourcils.

- Mmmh-mmh, répondit simplement la petite fille en fermant ses yeux alors que toutes ces récentes émotions l'avaient épuisé et que le sommeil menaçait d'emporter. Je suis désolée Adad, murmura-t-elle en repensant juste avant de s'endormir à ce que son Nadazdad lui avait dit. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je t'aime Adadel, murmura-t-elle finalement avant de rendre les armes et de s'endormir confortablement blottit dans les bras rassurant de son père.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura le brun, pensif.

« Vous ».

Il re visualisa la scène ainsi que la branche qui avait surgit de nul part et de cette manière, empêché le warg d'atteindre sa fille.

Ca n'avait en rien eu l'air de quelque chose de très naturel.

« Vous » …

Il repensa soudainement à ce que lui racontait parfois Félie à propos de son « Nadazdad»… Il avait au départ pensé que sa fille s'était créée un ami imaginaire d'après les histoires qu'il lui avait raconté. Il en avait au départ été attendrit. Mais plus la fillette lui en avait parlé et plus l'idée avait commencé de l'embêter. Est-ce que c'était vraiment bien pour elle de la laisser croire ce qu'elle pensait voir ? Et quand ce soir après une rude journée et un mal de crane persistant Félie était arrivé et avait voulu le distraire en lui racontant un de ses autre jeux avec son Nadazdad, il avait craqué et s'était laissé emporter. Finalement, il avait comprit que ce qui le dérangeait était qu'à chaque fois que sa fille en parlait, cela faisait remonter des souvenirs à son esprit. Oh, les récits des jeux de sa fille ne lui ravivaient pas des souvenirs désagréables, au contraire… Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à y repenser. C'était encore trop tôt. Trop douloureux. Après sept ans, la blessure était encore bien trop vive.

Les yeux de Kili s'égarèrent un instant sur l'endroit où venait d'apparaitre Fili. Il le fixa sans le voir pendant plusieurs secondes avant de fermer les yeux et frissonner quand une sensation de froid partant de sa joue se rependit dans tout son corps.

En y repensant, ce n'était pas vraiment froid mais plutôt rassurant, réconfortant. C'était une sensation sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre de mots.

Fili regarda son petit frère fermer les yeux et frissonner quand il posa doucement sa main contre sa joue alors qu'il l'observait le regarde remplit de tendresse.

A cet instant il ne désirait rien de plus que le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'il était fier de lui. Mais à part Félie, personne ne l'entendait ou le voyait. Alors à la place il effleura son front de ses lèvres.

Un petit vent agita les cheveux brun de Kili et les yeux toujours fermé il sentit à nouveau cette sensation qui avait effleuré sa joue mais cette fois si sur son front. Une multitude de souvenirs défilèrent dans son esprit et pendant un instant il eu presque l'impression de revoir ce visage tant aimé juste devant lui.

Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux fermés.

- Ne pleure pas Nadadith, murmura Fili en regardant le visage attristé de son frère.

Malgré son chagrin, une vague de chaleur traversa Kili. Félie avait raison.

Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment cela était possible, mais elle avait raison. Et soudainement il ne fut plus aussi embêté et attristé car il savait maintenant que la personne en qui il avait toujours eu le plus confiance veillait sur Félie.

- Merci Fili. Merci d'avoir sauvé ma petite fille, chuchota-t-il, ému.

Car oui, maintenant il en était convaincu, son grand frère veillait sur eux.

- Ne crains rien Kili, je veillerai sur vous jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoigne. Mais prends ton temps Nadadith. Je ne suis pas pressé.

Se sentant à la fois chagriné mais mieux qu'il ne l'avait été en plusieurs mois, le roi sous la Montagne rouvrît les yeux mais n'aperçut que la forêt doucement agitée par la brise étonnamment réconfortant du soir.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Traduction Khuzdul<strong>__** :**_

Mizimel : (jewel of all jewel) désolée, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment traduire joliment ce mot... (au cas où : jewel : bijou)

Nadazdad : oncle (en fait, d'après ce que j'ai trouvé il n'y a pas vraiment de traduction exacte pour 'oncle'. Il y a adadnadad ou nadadaz'adad qui veulent dire frère du père (en gros). Comme je trouvais qu'ils étaient trop long, j'ai abrégé en Nadazdad en me disant que la fillette abrégeait car c'était trop long. Comme nous nous pouvons dire 'pa au lieu de papa ou encore m'man au lieu de maman.)

Tadûl'adad : parrain (encore une fois ça ne veut pas dire exactement parrain mais 'autre père'.)

Adad : père

Adadel : (father of all father)

Nadadith : jeune/petit frère

**Voilà c'était donc un des OS qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive pour qu'il me sorte de la tête… Mon idée, si cela en intéresse certain(es), était que seul Kili lors de la bataille des cinq armées s'en est sorti (oui, je sais, c'est horriblement triste...) Il est donc devenu roi et a du perpétuer la ligne. S'il n'aimera jamais réellement sa femme, il est en revanche dingue de sa petite Félie (d'ailleurs je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite par ce 'prénom' et avait plutôt pensé à Filia mais c'était trop proche de Fili… D'ailleurs en cherchant sur internet pour m'inspirer et rester proche du son 'Fili', j'ai découvert que le prénom Fee pour une fille existait ^^). Enfin bref. Fili lui, à eu le choix entre passer les porte de Mahal avec Thorin ou rester. Et il resté en espérant pouvoir attendre Kili et veiller sur lui en attendant. (et donc aussi sur Félie.) Voilà voilà ! Evidemment, dans le meilleur des cas, je les préfère tous les deux (trois !) en vie ! ;)**


End file.
